In The Hallways
by yamiyugi23
Summary: My answer to the 'In the Hallways challenge'. A collection of one shots where Duo and Bakura try to woo Harry only Harry isn't going to take it sitting down. HarryPotter/GundamWingac/Yugioh crossover in a weird sort of way. Completed.
1. Peanut butter and jelly time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**Peanut butter and jelly time**

"It's cute," giggled Hermione as their class finished, "I mean for them to go through worlds just to get to you Harry."

"Hermione," Harry moaned, his face bright red, "Stop it, they're just messing around with me."

Hermione gave another giggle, "But Harry, it's so cute! It's almost like something out of a fairytale!"

"Yeah well one problem there," Harry muttered as they turned to walk down another hallway to meet up with Ron in the Great Hall.

"Oh?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow, "And just what is that?"

"I'm male so no princess," Harry deadpanned, "Also I'll face Voldermort on the battle field again before I'll admit that-"

Hermione's faced turned into a devilish grin, "You'll admit what Harry? That you have a crush on them too?"

"Of course not, don't be so silly," Harry said as they paused in the hallway to allow others to pass them, "I have no feelings for them."

"Oh then that means you don't have any negative feelings for them too," Hermione said with a grin only to burst out into laughter as Harry's face went bright red.

"Hermione!" Harry cried out, "I don't feel that way about them! They're more like stalkers!"

"Yeah, you do have a point there," Hermione said thoughtfully, "But it is kind of cute and they did kill Voldermort off for you."

"They didn't do it for me," Harry said, face bright red, "They were fulfilling the prophecy, nothing more nothing less."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, a glint in her eyes, "But that's not what they told me."

"W-what did they tell you?" Harry asked his throat and mouth gone dry, "What was there reason?"

"Oh that they did it to impress you," Hermione said with a wicked grin, "I got to talking to them while you was out in the hospital wing, they said that they had nothing left in their worlds, that they felt this 'magical' feeling that the followed and it lead them to you."

Harry couldn't help himself; he rolled his eyes and snorted, "Oh like I'm expected to believe that one Hermione, are you saying that Bakura and Duo only killed Voldermort off because they were being possessive lovers, who could be my soul mates."

"Well..." Hermione said slowly as she looked Harry up and down, "Your magical creature inheritance shows that right?"

"Me being a Shadow Elf has nothing to do with this," Harry said with a pout.

"But can't you feel it?" Hermione said with a sigh, "Don't you feel your creature side asking you to just...jump them? I mean they are your dominate mates. You even have a nickname for them!"

"Do not," Harry said as he glared at his friend, "What is going on between you and Ron anyway, his been saying the exact same thing this morning! It's like..."

Hermione innocently turned around and looked away as realisation hit Harry.

"...you're trying to set the three of us up!"

Hermione gulped slightly, "Now Harry, think of it this way, they are your mates and all three of you love each other...and-"

"Oh no," Harry groaned out, "Not now, not in the middle of the hallway."

Hermione blinked, noticing that the shadows seemingly reacting to Harry's sudden change in mood became much thicker, as if the shadows were trying to hide Harry.

"Harry," Hermione asked nervously, "What's going on?"

Harry gave a nervous gulp as his face became beetroot red, "Its **Peanut butter and jelly time**."

"**Peanut butter and jelly time**?" Hermione asked slowly, "I thought your nickname for them were the Devilish Duo."

"No, I mean that they're bringing the sandwiches they've made with them," Harry said slowly, "You heard the rumours that have been going around today right?"

"The one that Bakura and Duo has been in the kitchen all day making Peanut Butter and jelly sandwiches?" Hermione asked in confusion, "But what does that have to do with us?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said as he glared down the hallway in the direction the shouting and yelling was coming from but I have a feeling that were about to find out, brace yourself 'mione."

With her friends words Hermione got herself ready to face a hard battle only to let out a loud squeal of surprise as she found herself and Harry covered in...

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled in anger, "I THOGUHT SOMETHING SIMILAR TO A DEATH EATER ATTACK WAS COMMING! WHAT'S GOING ON! WHERE BEING ATTACKED BY PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICHES!"

"It is the game they play," Harry said as he tried to get free of the sandwiches, "It is but the game that is happening, and I shall win!"

"What game," Hermione asked as she took a deep calming breath.

"The game to court me."

*****A few minutes earlier with Bakura and Duo*****

"He'll love them," Duo said with a large grin, "I can't believe that his never had any Peanut Butter and jelly sandwiches before!"

Bakura let out an insane laugh, "Well we'll woo our little mate! We've made enough of these sandwiches haven't we?"

"We should have," Duo answered as he looked behind him.

Following behind the two was what seemed to be an entire army of House Elves, each one carrying a pile of Peanut Butter and jelly sandwiches twice the size of themselves.

**To Be Continued...**

**This will be more like a one shot fic series with each chapter having Duo's and Bakura's attempt at woo'ing Harry until they do manage it in the final chapter.**

**Oh and I know I put Harry as a magical creature but after everything that Harry's been through his Shadow Elf side wants to make sure that his two mates can look after him, Harry is submissive but he can still kick butt.**


	2. Voldermort's Nipple

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**Voldemort's nipple**

"If they come any closer to me I'll kill them," Harry swore as he walked out of the Great Hall with his two best friends, "What were they thinking?"

"Errr...let's give Harry some great food?" Ron came up with.

"Honestly, you'd of thought they'd get the idea by now," Harry continued to rant, "But oh no, they just keep on trying, no matter how many times I say no they keep coming back!"

"Maybe they just love you that much," Hermione said as she hide a smile behind the books she was holding.

"Well I don't know what their problem is but it's going to stop," Harry said with a determined nod, "After all they can't be my mates!"

"Why not?" Ron asked, "I mean we all know they are, you know they are, its just you being stubborn."

Harry huffed, "Well they've got to prove themselves."

"Oh prove themselves?" Hermione asked with a grin as she noticed two certain long haired males following them, "And just what do they have to do?"

"Well to begin with they have to realise that I'm my own person," Harry began with a nod, "They have to realise that I've been through a lot, they have to expect my past and everything I've done it in!"

Ron took a quick glance behind him only to find that he had to stifle his laughter as Bakura and Duo was pulling objects out of their bags to make them look like understanding fan girls.

"They have to know that I hate fame and that I want people to like me for who I am," Harry continued, not noticing Bakura and Duo behind him, both of them wearing dresses, "I want them to understand that I want my lovers to know that I want them to love me for who I am."

This time Hermione looked behind only to give a small giggle at Bakura and Duo who was now dressed up in suits which gave off a very mature and understanding vibe.

"That glint in their eyes doesn't help much," Hermione muttered to Ron, "That glint of chaos and mischief can't be hidden no matter what they try its part of who they are."

"I want them to realise that I need my own space, that I don't want them to be or need them to be like a mother hen," Harry continued as they walked up the stairs and through the hallways, "I really don't need any more stalkers."

"They're good," Ron commented with a grin as Bakura and Duo was now wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and brown raincoat, "I wonder if they could become unspeakables with that type of skill."

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, "They won't become unspeakables, they've got Harry to worry about. You know that if you want to become an unspeakable you can't have anyone knowing what you do or anything."

"I know I know," Ron said with a sigh as Harry continued his rant, "They can't have anyone knowing who they are, its part of their job."

"I think I'd be very scared if Bakura and Duo became unspeakables," Harry said suddenly stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she kept a close eye on the pair behind her, "Because they'd be doing just a dangerous job?"

"Nope," Harry said innocently, "Because then I'd not know where they'd pop up from or which one of those masked unspeakables are Bakura and Duo, I like to keep the Devilish Duo where I can see them."

"Where you can see them huh?" Ron asked with a grin, "What would you do now if they were following us?"

"That's a simple answer Ron," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "If they're following us down this hallway to class then they need to have their brains looking at. I mean haven't they read up on the proper way to woo your mate?"

"Oh and you have?" Ron teased, "You've read a book that isn't for school or about sport?"

"I have," Harry said as they turned another corner, "I found a book about woo'ing mate's in the library when I was searching for information on Shadow Elves. It's a small book, to the point and isn't too much to handle. I read it in half an hour."

"**Voldermort's nipple**!" someone cried out from behind them, "We need that book!"

Harry gave a sigh as he turned around to watch as Bakura and Duo ran off towards the library wearing pink champagne dressed.

"Do I even want to know how they got into those clothes?" Harry asked with a small blush as he watched the way Bakura's and Duo's bums moved.

"Nope," Ron said with a shake of his head, "If you do I have the feeling you'll kill them."

"Agreed," Hermione said with a nod of her head.

"Never mind, that answers my question," Harry answered as he pulled out his wand, "I'll be back in time for class, but you better tell the Professor I'm going to be late."

"What are you doing?" Ron called out as Harry walked down the hallway, "What should we tell the Professor? You know how strict they are with it being our final year."

Harry paused, turned back to face his friends, "Oh just tell the Professor that I'm hunting down some...World-Jumping-Creepilies...yes...I'm hunting down some World-Jumping-Creepilies."

"You know," Hermione began as they watched Harry walk down the hallway in the direction of the library, "I'm starting to feel really sorry for Bakura and Duo."

"Well there's nothing we can do," Ron said with a shrug as they turned around and walked towards class, "After all its in the rules!"

"There are rules about what we can and can't do?" Hermione asked with a gasp, "How did you find out about these rules?"

"Easily enough," Ron said with a shrug as he pulled out of his bag a small book and handed it to Hermione, "Here, I'll loan you the book."

"Oh thank you Ron," Hermione said brightly, only for her excitement to fade as she read the author's name, "Ron?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who wrote this book?"

"Ahh...well the thing is Hermione..."

"Run."

The hallways was soon filled with the sound of Ron's screaming from one end thanks to Hermione while at the other end Bakura and Duo screams came thanks to Harry.

**To Be Continued...**

**I know this fic most likely sucks so I agree to being told how rubbish it is. Through then again about 100% of what I write sucks. So flames welcomed as they are only stating the truth!**


	3. Make me a Sandwich

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**Make me a sandwich**

"What did you just say?" Harry asked his eyes wide as he stared at the two males before him.

"It's very simple," Bakura said with a grin, "It's now time for a little break between classes and we want a bite to eat."

"That's right," Duo said with a grin, "And we want you to get it."

"And just why can't you wait another hour until tea time or even ask a House Elf?" Harry asked only to let out a growl as Duo ruffled his hair.

"Because it's your role!" Bakura cried out as he waved his arms, "It's what you do."

"What I do?" Harry deadpanned as he stepped to the side to allow the other students to get by, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Why you're our little submissive elf," Duo said with a cheeky grin as he planted a kiss on Harry's forehead, "So you got to make us something."

"No," Harry growled out as he glared at his two mates, "If you're my mates then shouldn't you be making me a sandwich?"

Bakura and Duo shared a look then they turned back to Harry, eyes wide.

"You must prove you can provide for any children that we may have," Harry said with a playful smirk, "It seems you've already picked the place to give it to me too. How thoughtful and smart!"

"We are?" Bakura and Duo said dumbly as they simply stared at their little elf in shock.

"You are," Harry said with a grin, "You've chosen to give me the sandwich in the hallways so everyone can see your claim and the proof that your fit to be my dominate mats."

"We have," Bakura and Duo quickly replied, catching on to Harry's words.

"Then we can have some fun," Duo said innocently as he tried to keep Harry's eyes on him, "It'll be fun!"

"Duo," Harry said slowly as he lent down and gave Duo a kiss of the forehead, "You know what you and Bakura need to remember?"

"What?" Duo asked slowly as he looked into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"That I'm not THAT submissive," Harry said with a grin as he raised his fist to hit Bakura in the face, "Only in bed and in private, oh and 'kura? Next time remember I've gone up against Voldermort, you'll have to try better if you want to sneak up on me from behind."

"But Harry-Koi," Bakura moaned as he rubbed his sore face, "Why."

"Why what?" Harry asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why can't you be normal?" Bakura and Duo cried as they pointed to a window.

Looking out of the window, Harry saw below Blaise and Draco, both were acting like a proper couple…or so that's what Bakura and Duo thought. Turning his attention back to his devilish duo in the hallway Harry gave them a smile.

"You two should know by now that we'll never be normal, it's not very fun for us if we're 'normal'," Harry said, he grinned as he made a motion towards the window, "Besides if you look out of the window you should see Blaise walking away from Draco with Draco sitting still with a nice red hand print on his face."

"But we read the book," Duo muttered to himself, "It told us to do this."

"A book told you to tell me to make you a sandwich?" Harry asked slowly, carefully eyeing Duo as if he was some sort of wild animal.

"That's right," Bakura said with a nod of his head, "The book said that you should **make me a sandwich**, well Duo and I, but still! The book told us you should have done it by now! Why not?"

Harry let out a groan as Bakura and Duo began muttering over the small book that he had mentioned earlier. Harry let out another groan as he heard the small book being called 'our precious' followed by 'will help us to get our sexy little mate into bed with us'.

"Right," Harry said as he shook his head, "Now if you don't mind we're standing in the middle of the hallway in everyone's way. So I'll just be going now…"

With that Harry ran off down the hallway ignoring the cries of '**make me a sandwich**' that followed. Harry didn't stop until his shadow's told him he was safe.

"Damn them," Harry muttered as he panted heavily, "How the hell did they get the idea I had to make them a sandwich?"

"The same way I thought Blaise had to make him a sandwich."

"Malfoy!" Harry cried out in shock as he found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be grovelling at Blaise's feet."

Draco rubbed the now fading red hand print on his face, "Yeah well it turns out that little book in the library had been replaced with another one…one that is titled 'How to get your submissive angry at you."

"But didn't people read the title?" Harry questioned, "I mean Bakura and Duo are one thing but you?"

Draco blushed bright red, "I was excited alright? I wanted more information on how to impress Blaise and I overheard you talking about the book."

"But you're a pureblood," Harry said with a giggle, "Shouldn't you know everything?"

"Of course I do," Draco said snottily only to have it ruined by the red mark on his face, "But it doesn't help to go over it."

Harry let out a long sigh, "So let's get this straight, a little book that has no magic like…Tom Riddle's diary…is causing all dominates to act crazy," Harry paused, thought of his two mates then looked at Draco before continuing, "Well crazier."

"At least we're not in Lord of the Rings," Draco growled out as he chased a laughing Harry down the hallway.

"You know a muggle book series!" Harry cried out in laughter only to let out a scream, "What's going on?"

"You're ours," Duo's voice suddenly hissed in Harry's ear, "You don't belong to Draco or anyone else."

Harry watched as Bakura stalked towards them like a cat, he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spin as Bakura placed a hand on his knee.

"Our little elf," Bakura all but crooned, "You're ours, so special, I think we need to lock our little elf up. Don't you agree Duo?"

Harry let out a groan as he felt his lover's bodies on both sides, his creature side was VERY happy.

"Oh I agree," Duo replied as he placed a kiss on one of Harry's pointed ear tips, "Lock our Harry up in a tower like Rapunzel, got to look after our special little mate."

Harry watched with wide eyes as Bakura's hand slowly began to move towards his…

"Ouch!" Bakura cried out causing the atmosphere to disappear, "Whose idea was it to throw a book at me?"

Slowly gathering his senses Harry bent down to pick up the small book from earlier only to find a page had been marked. His interest peeked Harry opened the book at the page, read it and let out a dark growl.

"Duo, Bakura," Harry growled out, the shadows began to grow, "I'm going to kill you both for that little stunt."

"What do you mean Koi?" Bakura asked only for him and Duo to gulp as Harry showed them the page.

It held the information on just how to do what they had done.

Draco let out a laugh, "I think we need some new reading material."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Amortentia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**Amortentia**

"Bakura! Duo! You two are both so dead!" Harry cried out as they ran through the hallways, "How the hell did this happen?"

Bakura and Duo shared a sheepish look as they ran.

"Well you see Bakura here wanted to see if his shadow powers still worked," Duo began as they quickly turned another corner, "Turns out they do."

"Yeah, well good for you Bakura," Harry growled out as they continued to run, "Now would you mind sending your little…friends back?"

"I can't," Bakura moaned out, "And to begin with I only summoned one!"

"Why don't I believe that for?" Harry muttered as he allowed Duo and Bakura to drag him into a hiding spot.

"It's the truth!" Duo cried out as he waved his arms everywhere, "He only summoned one, he said it was a weak one just in case anything like this happened!"

"Oh really," Harry growled out as he fixed Bakura with a pointed look, "Well there'll be no sex when we bond for a year!"

"What!" Bakura cried out in shock, "Ah come on! How was I supposed to know the duel monster would somehow drink an **Amortentia** potion?"

"Or that the first thing it'd see after drinking it would be our little elf," Duo piped up in stifled laughter.

"Oh shut it," Bakura said as he hit Duo over the head, "What I want to know is how the hell it got its hands on a 'multiple card'."

"What's a multiple card?" Harry asked as he kept an ear out for the duel monster.

"It's a card that well…multiples your monster basically, the idiot pharaoh uses it on his Kurbios a lot," Bakura muttered, "And don't ask me how I got the pharaoh's Kuribous to come here."

"Well it'll have to go," Harry said with a determined nod, "No matter how cute it is."

"Cute!" Bakura and Duo cried out in shock.

"That little monster is anything BUT cute," Duo moaned as he showed Harry his left hand that held a bite mark on it, "The little bugger bit me!"

"Wish he'd bit me in the same area," Bakura muttered as he rubbed the top of his leg, "My bite was a bit too close for comfort."

Harry and Duo flinched in sympathy.

"Well how long will the potion last?" Duo asked as he looked at Hary, "Are we stuck hiding in an abandoned hallway from a crazy duel monster who has a crush on Harry forever?"

"Not if I remember right," Harry said thoughtfully, "The potion should only last for about…a few months."

"A few months!" Bakura groaned out as he leant against a wall, "Oh joy."

"Can't you send the duel monster back? Or do you have to wait for the **Amortentia** to be out of its system?" Duo asked thoughtfully.

"I have to wait until it's out of its system," Bakura muttered, "Can you imagen the chaos it'd cause in the shadow realm if it wasn't gone?"

Harry let out a groan as Bakura and Duo shared a large smile.

"No," Harry said as he put his foot down, "We need to do something about this and now. We can't have it running chaos anywhere. And I don't want to marry it either!"

"Marry it!" Bakura spluttered out while Duo's jaw hit the ground.

"Yup," Harry answered, "Because of the love potion!"

"That's it," Duo said as he stood up, "No one but Bakura and I will be marrying Harry Potter!"

"Agreed!" Bakura cried out in agreement, "Only us!"

"Well then you better go and do something about it," Harry said drly as he pointed down the hallway, "Because here it comes."

"We cannot let it take OUR Harry!" Bakura cried out suddenly.

"Here here!" Duo cheered in agreement.

"We must stand up to it and protect what is rightfully ours!" Bakura continued only for Duo to give another cheer in agreement, "We shall meet this duel monster head on in battle!"

Harry could only watch with wide eyes as his two mates got their hands on saucepans and similar objects, placed them on their bodies and gave a war cry.

"Do I even want to know where they got the saucepans from?" Harry muttered to himself as he watched Bakura and Duo run down the hallway with a large soup spoon in their hands.

"We'll not let you marry OUR Harry!" Bakura cried out, waving around the soup spoon.

"Yeah!" Duo cried out in agreement as he pulled out a sieve from nowhere, "Harry's ours!"

As Harry watched his two mates run down the hallway he couldn't help but smile, it seemed that Bakura and Duo did love him. Maybe he should think about giving them a chance?

A crashing sound broke Harry out of his thoughts only to look down at his feet slowly and to give a long and loud laugh.

"Oh you guys," Harry said between fits of laughter, "How did you get into the pink dresses this time?"

They didn't answer, instead Duo and Bakura replied, "The Duel Monsters gone back to the shadow realm with the Amortentia out of its system."

**To Be Continued...**

**Don't ask where this came from but my muse is picking a name for itself...it likes the name 'Iason' at the moment...**


	5. Firewhiskey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**Firewhiskey**

"Headmaster!" Minerva McGonagall cried out as she ran into the Great Hall, "Something urgent requires your attention!"

Excited chatter broke out, washing through the Great Hall like a wave.

"Show me," Dumbledore said as he stood up and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"This way," Professor McGonagall said as they quickly walked through the maze of hallways, "Why they're doing it for I have no idea but I should of expected something like this."

"Who are they? What are they doing?" Dumbledore asked as he followed Professor McGonagall, "Minerva you've only told me that something needed my urgent attention. What's going on?"

"Mr. Bakura and Mr. Maxwell, they've also somehow got Mr. Potter roped into this as well," Professor McGonagall muttered as she lead the Headmaster up a flight of stairs, "Honestly this could top what the Marauders used to do!"

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling madly, "I'm sure then that it must be a good thing, maybe they're just getting along in the hallway? You know a lot can happen in a hallway."

"I know," Professor McGonagall said as her lips formed a thin line, "But this...it's just not done! How dare they! I don't even know how they're doing it but it's got to stop!"

"Minerva please," Dumbledore said as he continued to follow his deputy, "What could the three be doing that's so bad? I thought that we wanted Mr. Bakura and Mr. Maxwell to get Mr. Potter to relax some."

"We did but not in this way!" Minerva cried causing a few people in the paintings to jump, "Not with..."

"Not with what Minerva?" Dumbledore asked in confusion, "I'm afraid you've lost me. Just what is going on?"

"The three gentleman in question has somehow gotten their hands on some **Firewhisky**," Professor McGonagall answered as they entered an abandoned area, "They have hidden themselves in this abandoned hallway and have started to cause chaos!"

"Oh? Is that all?" Dumbledore asked casually, through he took note that as they continued on through the hallways the shadows seemed to be getting thicker, "Well they are of age and they're not hurting anyone, plus it is the end of the day."

"But Albus that's beside's the point!" Professor McGonagall cried as she turned a final corner, "They're still students and they're making _them_ drink **Firewhisky** on school grounds!"

Dumbledore gave a confused frown, "How are the boys making these people drink **Firewhisky**? Minerva…"

"See for yourself," Minerva answered as she pointed down the hallway.

Following Minerva's finger Dumbledore came to a sight he would never forget.

Harry had used his Shadow Elf powers to summon his shadows, then it seemed that Bakura and Duo had somehow gotten the shadows drunk on **Firewhisky**.

"Well!" Professor McGonagall demanded, "Do something!"

Dumbledore watched the scene before him, "Do you think that they'd let me join in?"

"Albus Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall cried as she sent the old Headmaster a glare, "That isn't appropriate! You should be-"

"I know, I know," Dumbledore muttered like a two year old getting told off, "I need to set an example for the staff and students, I need to give the everyone the feeling of safety and protection because with the war over people will be extremely jumpy and nervous about certain things."

"Exactly," Professor McGonagall said with a nod of her head, "Now get in there and sort those boys out! Honesty, just look what they're doing to Harry!"

Personally Dumbledore couldn't find any problem with 'what they were doing to Harry' but he decided it'd be wise to keep his mouth shut on the matter.

"Now boys," Dumbledore began politely, trying to gain the trio's attention, "You know better than this…oh my, is that 1881?"

"Yup," Bakura said with a drunken grin as he waved the bottle at Dumbledore, "If you join in you can have a taste!"

"Honestly," Professor McGonagall fumed, "Trying to bribe the Headmaster in such a way! Well it won't work, right?...Headmaster? Albus?"

Turning around to face Dumbledore Professor McGonagall let out a groan as she saw _that glint_ in the Headmaster's eyes.

"Why not?" Dumbledore said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Voldermort is dead, you said it yourself. The world is safe once again!"

"Someone's been reading too many manga's," Professor McGonagall muttered as she sent Dumbledore a glare, "Albus if you carry through with your plan of action I'll be forced to take away your lemon drops and manga."

"You make it sound like his plotting the next move during a war that you don't agree on!" Duo called out as he sent Professor McGonagall a cheeky grin, "Why don't you join us? You could use some relaxing time."

"I have my own ways of relaxing thank you very much," sniffed Professor McGonagall, "Drinking alcoholic drinks in the hallway with students is not one of them."

Harry giggled madly, "I think this is wrong too!"

"Then why are you taking part for?" Professor McGonagall asked, "You should know better Mr. Potter."

"I know I should but you see there's one small problem there," Harry said with a lop side grin.

Professor McGonagall eyed the happily smiling Harry who sat in Duo's lap on the floor, "Oh? Then what is your excuse Mr. Potter? It better be a good one."

"It is!" Harry cried out, nodding madly, "I've got an extremely good reason!"

"And that is?" Professor McGonagall prompted.

"With everything that's happened in my life I disserve a bit of happiness and fun," Harry said, Professor McGonagall nodded her head in agreement, "And hanging out with the devilish duo here is fun!"

Professor McGonagall blinked a couple of times before giving in, "Well Mr. Potter I can't argue with you on that logic."

And so Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore joined Harry, Bakura, Duo and the shadow's Harry had summoned in getting drunk.

"Good **Firewhiskey**," was the last words that either Professor McGonagall or Headmaster Dumbledore remembered that night.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. You're as thick as a brick wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**You're as thick as a brick wall**

"Come on," Bakura said with a grin, "It'll be great!"

"I agree with the whole date idea," Duo said thoughtfully, "But having it in the hallway?"

"That's so everyone can see that Harry's officially off the market!" Bakura said with a fire in his eyes, "If they want _our_ Harry then they'll have to be prepared to go through us!"

"That's right!" Duo cried out as he gave a battle cry, "We'll show everyone that Harry's ours while taking him on a date!"

"Harry don't you think we should do something?" Hermione asked from where she, Ron and Harry stop a few feet away, "I mean it does involve you Harry."

"I'm not bothered," Harry said with a shrug, "Name the last time they thought of something that didn't involve me in some way."

Both Ron and Hermione stayed silent for a few minutes as they thought Harry's words over.

"His right you know," Hermione said, "I mean they dream about having sex with Harry, they think about eating Harry for their meals, they daydream about Harry, hell I think they are only at this school for Harry!"

"They're only in this world for me," Harry muttered catching the other two's attention, "It's because of me that Duo and Bakura are here, I mean without them being my mates they'd not even be here."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said with a sad sigh, "They love you, its not just your shadow elf side calling out to them, they really do love you."

"Hermione's right mate," Ron said with a humourless chuckle, "The three of you remind me of my parents, always fighting but there's no real fire behind it, well there's the fire of love…"

"Ron!" Hermione cried out, hitting Ron over the head, "Really, this isn't the time to be making jokes! Be Serious!"

"I can't be," Ron said as he shared a look with Harry, "I'm Ron, not Sirius."

"Oh shut it you," Hermione said with her hands on her hips, "That joke gets old quickly."

"What joke?" Duo and Bakura asked popping up from nowhere.

"How the hell do you do that," Ron swore as he placed a hand on his heart, "You're as bad as the twins."

"Don't give them any ideas," Harry said as he sent Ron a warning look, "Can you just picture what would happen if the four of them got together?"

"Good point," Ron said with a nod of his head.

"Now if you excuse me I have better things to do then stand around in a hallway all day," Harry said as he turned around and started to walk, "See you in class."

"Oie!" Bakura cried out as he and Duo caught up with Harry, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Yeah, where do you think you're going _without_ us!" Duo said as he nodded his head, "We've still got our date to do!"

"I already know your plans," Harry deadpanned causing Bakura and Duo to let out a moan, "I have no wish of having a date in the middle of a hallway. You can also cut the act."

"Oh but Harry-kins," Bakura said with a pout as they hugged Harry, "We want to spoil you! Why can you just admit that you love us too?"

"Yeah, we know you love us and you've accepted us because if you hadn't you'd be dead by now!" Duo cried out as he pointed a finger at Harry accusingly, "And what act?"

"You know what I mean," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "Now get out of my way, we're in the middle of a hallway."

"Nope," Duo said as he shook his head, "Now tell us, what act are you talking about?"

"You know," Harry said stiffly as he glared at the two, "So stop it and go and start acting like yourselves."

Bakura and Duo looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and saying, "Alright."

Harry gave a sigh of relief through he couldn't stop the feeling of his heart breaking when he didn't hear any footsteps behind him.

"I knew it," Harry muttered with a depressed sigh as he walked through the hallway, "It was all an act, they never truly loved me, it was just my creature side calling out to them."

The next thing Harry knew was that Bakura was holding him in his arms like a baby while Bakura and Duo gave a heart filled laugh.

"**You're as thick as a brick wall**!" Duo said with a soft smile as he nuzzled Harry, "I mean to think that we don't really love you? Stupid!"

"Got that right," Bakura said as he enjoyed Harry being in his arms, "If we weren't really in love with you we wouldn't be here now."

Harry's eyes shone with happiness as he enjoyed the hug he got from his two idiots.

"No," Harry said as he chuckled with watery eyes, "Bakura if you put me down I'll tell you both a really big secret!"

Excitedly Bakura placed Harry down on the ground, "Well, what is it?"

"Yeah, tell," Duo cried out, sounding a lot like a hyper two year old.

Harry gave a smirk which caused Bakura and Duo to gulp, "If I'm as thick as a wall well…you're going to be meeting a wall."

Before Bakura or Duo could ask what Harry meant they found themselves being pushed face first into a brick wall. Gathering themselves us, Bakura and Duo turned around to complain only to find they couldn't.

Not with that smile on their little elf's face.

**To Be Continued…**

**Hope this is alright! I know it's not that funny but it shows that Harry does have feelings for Bakura and Duo!**


	7. Teddy bear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**Teddy bear**

"I'll kill them!" Harry roared as he ran from the Great Hall and through the hallways of Hogwarts, "I'll kill them."

"Do I even want to know?" Neville asked as he paused in the hallway on his way down to breakfast, "And Harry?"

"What," Harry snapped as he sent Neville a glare.

Neville gulped and paled slightly, "W-Why are you running about the hallways calling a butchers knife for?"

"Oh cute, innocent Neville," Harry crooned with an angelic look, "It's really simple, I'll gladly tell you."

"Oh?" Neville questioned nervously as he spotted a glint in Harry's eyes, he took a few steps back at Harry's deadly smirk.

"Three words," Harry said simply with an insane grin, "Bakura and Duo."

"I thought that you had finally allowed them to court you," Neville said with a frown on his face, "I heard what happened yesterday."

Harry slammed the knife into a nearby wooden door making Neville jump, "Oh yes…yesterday, well let's just say it wasn't what it seemed, it was just one of their stupid stunts."

Neville let out a groan, he should of known that yesterday had been to quiet, "But why do you need a butchers knife for?"

"Why I'm going to _kill_ them," Harry said brightly as he pulled the knife out of the door, "They're going to pay for what they have said!"

"And what have they said?" Neville asked, he formed a sweatdrop as Harry laughed madly, "…Harry?"

"The idiots called me a…" Harry began only to trail off as he looked around the hallway with shifty eyes.

"A what?" Neville asked in confusion, "What happened Harry?"

"We was having breakfast when Duo just _had_ to shout out to everyone how we slept last night and then he called me a **teddy bear**," Harry said, the shadows forming around his feet, "And then Bakura had the nerve to back Duo up! **Teddy bear** indeed!"

Neville massaged the bridge of his nose, "Harry…you never do things in half's do you? Nor do you do things the normal and easy way."

"Nope," Harry replied as he popped the 'p', "Where would the fun in that be?"

"Well for starters it would make less people have heart attacks," Neville muttered.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Neville!" Harry said playfully, "Want to help me?"

Neville eyed the butcher's knife in Harry's hand, "No thanks."

"Your loss," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Did you see which way they went."

"Only a flash of white and brown," Neville said with a sigh, "Through it's not worth mentioning as they're most likely long gone by now."

"I wouldn't say that," Harry said with a smirk as a loud crash came from another hallway followed by several minutes of swearing, "Now if you excuses me I've got some hot sexy mates to kill."

Neville let out a groan as he watched Harry go.

Harry flashed Neville another grin as he went, he grinned and giggle as he made sure to walk loudly to allow Bakura and Duo to hear his footsteps. Calling him mean but it was fun watching his dominates run away from him, a small shadow elf.

"Oh where could my mates me?" Harry called out as he looked around the hallway with a small smirk, "I cannot believe that they've managed to get away from me!"

Harry's smirk grew as he spotted two pairs of feet under a tapestry in the hallway not far from where he stood. Walking towards the tapestry the knife in Harry's hand changed position, ready to hit its mark.

'This is fun' Harry thought to himself with evil childish glee, 'I can't wait to see the devilish duo's faces.'

"Oh I better give up," Harry called out as he stopped next to Bakura's and Duo's hiding place, "I'll never be able to find my two mates."

Bakura and Duo let out a sigh of relief from their hiding spot only to let out a very girly scream as the tapestry they was hiding behind was ripped away by none other than an insane looking shadow elf.

"Hi Bakura! Hi Duo!" Harry chirped as he raised the butchers knife in his hand, "I found you and look what I have!"

"Now Harry," Duo stuttered out as his eyes never moved from the butcher's knife, "Why don't you put that knife down and we'll talk about this?"

"Oh?" Harry said with a tilt of his head, not lowering the knife, "I have a much better idea."

At that moment both Bakura's and Duo's hands went to protect their manhood's.

"Koi…how about this?" Bakura suggested, "We promise not to call you **teddy bear** anymore?"

Harry didn't answer, instead he moved the knife forward causing Duo and Bakura to close their eyes tightly…only to hear the knife going into the wall above them.

"Idiots," Harry's muttering came into their ears, "I hate to admit this but I could never hurt either of you."

With that Duo and Bakura felt the Harry's soft lips on their foreheads for a second only to let out an 'ow' as they were punched in the stomach a few seconds later.

"That should teach you both," Harry said smugly as he stared smirked at his mates, "Don't call me things I don't like!"

"Duly noted," Duo wheezed out, "Man you have one hell of a punch."

"That won't get you out of your punishment!" Harry said his hands on his hips, "So cut the sweet talk."

"What sweet talk?" Bakura asked in confusion.

"What punishment?" questioned Duo.

Harry gave his two mates a smirk, "Why both of you will be sleeping on the sofa tonight and for the foreseeable future, until you've learnt your lesson at least!"

"You know what this means," Bakura said with a grin at Duo.

"Yup," Duo replied with his own large grin.

"Our little elf is going to keep us!"

**To Be Continued…**

**These past few chapters are to show Harry slowly accepting Bakura and Duo.**


	8. Professor Binns is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**Professor Binns is absolutely the BEST teacher I have ever had the pleasure of knowing**

"I can't believe it!" Duo cried out hyperly as he dragged Harry and Bakura out of the History of Magic classroom, "That was great!"

Bakura merely yawned, "Is it over yet?"

"I guess that history isn't your thing?" Harry asked with a shy giggle as he looked at the still half asleep Bakura.

"Nah, lived through most of it," Bakura muttered as he ran a hand through his messed up hair, "The muggle side of history from my world and this world is the same."

"But what about the magical side!"Duo said as he bounced hyperly, "Can you believe some of the things he said!"

"Not really," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, "The tone of Professor Binns' voice always sends everyone off to sleep…if we want to learn history we just pick up a history book."

"But he was talking about battles and wars!" Duo said with a large grin, "It's scary how similar the wars are to my world, I mean people who are at the centre of the war, and how they used different ways to kill their enemies!"

"How did you come to all this?" Harry asked his eyes wide as he listened to Duo's ramblings.

"My fellow pilots have similar boring ways of talking," Duo said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I've learnt to listen to the words being said without the tone affecting me too badly."

"Neat skill," Bakura said as he stretched like a cat, "So there was a war in your world?"

"Yeah, but my friends and I sorted it all out!" Duo said with a large grin, "Everyone's safe now!"

"Remind me not to allow Duo any sugar without thinking what we've got to do that day," Harry muttered to Bakura as he eyed Duo like a wild animal, "Duo try to calm down, we're in the middle of a hallway."

"That's right Harry-kins!" Duo said loudly as he waved his arms about, almost hitting other students, "We even battled in hallways like in Binn's lecture! Well we used bombs and other technology and comparing that to swords and arrows…but still!"

"I think his reliving his past," Bakura said as he made sure Harry and himself stayed a safe distance away from Duo's swinging arms, "I used to do it myself when I was at the top of the world before the good guy defeated me during my attempt at world domination."

"World domination?" Harry questioned dumbly as he looked at his mate with a frown, "Why wo-"

"**Professor Binns is absolutely the BEST teacher I have ever had the pleasure of knowing**!" Duo cried out as he jumped between the two and did a victory pose, "I can't believe it! I just have to ask Professor Binns' if he is from this world or mine!"

"Duo…I'm trying to talk to Bakura," Harry said as if he was talking to a two year old, "And I'm sure Professor Binns' is happy that you've enjoyed his class."

Duo gave Harry a kiss on the lips, he did the same to Bakura, then he quickly turned and ran down the hallway laughing madly all the while shouting out, "**Professor Binns is absolutely the BEST teacher I have ever had the pleasure of knowing**!"

"Do we even want to know what's going through his mind?" Harry asked Bakura as they watched Duo run down the hallway.

"From personal experience…no," Bakura deadpanned, "You don't."

"Well it looks like we won't be having the pleasure of staying clueless," Harry said as he pointed down the hallway, "Duo's coming back this way, get ready for it, you know we'll be in the line of fire."

Bakura gave a groan, "I'm starting to think that this 'Relena' who Duo calls the pink demon would have been a better choice. At least she'd be quite considering she'd have the sexiest males hanging onto her arms."

Harry blushed bright red, "Bakura!"

"What?" Bakura said with a shrug of his shoulders, "From what Duo's said about his world it sounds like one of those anime's/manga's from my world where you see those large machines that people control like aeroplanes to fight each other."

"What's anime and manga?" Harry asked as he tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Oh Ra!" Bakura cried out dramatically, "We MUST introduce you!"

Before Harry could say anything else on the subject a startling cry from the direction Duo had ran off in was heard.

"Run! It's come true!" a random fifth year student cried out, "The robots are trying to take over the world! Run!"

Screams soon followed as students ran through the hallway, pass Bakura and Harry, back to the history of magic classroom.

"I have the feeling that Duo's the cause of this," Harry said with a sigh as they walked down the hallway.

"Your right," Bakura said as he nodded in agreement, "It has the stench of Duo all over the place."

Harry nodded his head, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Bakura didn't reply, instead they walked down the hallway, turned a corner to find Duo standing in the middle of another hallway, his feet apart, his hands on his hips, laughing madly.

"Bakura?" Harry said nervously as he spotted what was marching towards Duo, "Tell me I'm dreaming it can't be possible."

"I wish I could Koi," Bakura said as he placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "But it looks like it has truly happened, Duo's gone and gotten himself an army of robots."

Marching towards Duo was what looked to be a wave of House Elves dressed up in cardboard boxes that had been painted to look like the Gundam mobile suits from Duo's world.

**To Be Continued…**

**Wanted to add in a bit more GundamWing into the fic *evil grin at the army of house elves.***


	9. No, Professor McGonagall, I will not mar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**No, Professor McGonagall, I will not marry you**

"You are a complete and utter fool," Harry said with a sigh as they walked away from Professor McGonagall's office, "I can't believe either of you did that."

"Oh come on," Bakura said as he pulled Harry into a tight hug, "Don't tell me you didn't find it funny!"

"That's beside the point," Harry said with a blush, "The fact is that you did it!"

"Ah but you enjoyed it!" Bakura said with a grin as he placed a light kiss on the tip of Harry's nose, "Just admit it. You like the bad boy types!"

"Yups, someone's been watching one too many anime's," Duo said from the other side of Harry, "I don't know to be shocked that you watch that anime or that they seem to have the same anime in your world too!"

Harry blinked, "Type? Anime?"

Bakura and Duo gave Harry a grin, "Why Ouran High School Host Club of course!"

"It's something Bakura and I can bond over," Duo said with a shrug, "It gives us something to talk about and a way to get to know each other that doesn't involve one of us killing the other."

"Lovely," Harry said dryly as he rolled his eyes, "But really, did you have to do that? I mean telling Professor McGonagall _that_."

"Hey, I was talking to Duo about Ouran at the time," Bakura said with a shrug, "I thought she was a fan too."

Harry gave a sigh, "But why did you have to ask her that for?"

"Like I said I thought she knew what we were talking about and that she was a fan," Bakura repeated, "After all the words she used when talking to us was from the show. The same part I was talking to Duo about too!"

"Bakura…anime and manga isn't as big here in Hogwarts or in the wizarding world as you seem to think it is," Harry said as he rubbed his forehead, "So please watch what you say, you don't want what happened to happen again."

"I still can't believe that you told Minnie that," Duo said with a laugh, "I mean did you see the other student's faces! Priceless!"

"I should murder you two," Harry muttered as he hit his two mates playfully on the head.

"Ah but love you know you can't kill us!" Duo cried out with a large grin on his face, "If we were dead who would you have to give you a close up of our bed?"

"Shut it," Harry swore as he blushed, "You don't talk of those things in the middle of a hallway."

"Our little elf is so cute when his all embarrassed!" Bakura cooed as he pulled Harry into a hug.

"I am not," Harry said as he pulled out from Bakura's hold, "Now please were in a hallway and-"

"Our Harry-kins is being so grown up and proper!" Duo cried out with a dramatic swoon, "Where did we go wrong!"

"Wrong?" Harry spluttered as he sent his two mates a glare, "I'll let you know that I'm-"

"Perfect in every shape and form!" Bakura and Duo cried out only to burst out into laughter at the look on Harry's face.

"Calm down Koi," Bakura said as he nuzzled Harry, "I promise you I won't be doing _that_ with McGonagall at all, you and maybe Duo here, are the only one's I'll be doing it with."

"Same for me!" Duo said with a playful wink, "I'm afraid that McGonagall is a bit too old for my taste, take into consideration that I prefer males…you get the idea."

"I don't like males or females," Bakura said with a nod of his head as he folded his arms, "I'm Harry-Love! I only love Harry and that's it!"

"Bakura!" Harry cried, his face bright red.

"Good one!" Duo said with a laugh.

"And just what do you think you're doing? Shouldn't you be in class right about now instead of messing around in the hallways?"

The trio jumped and turned around, Harry standing slightly behind Duo and Bakura as they gulped at the sight before them.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry said with a small nervous grin, "What a…pleasant surprise…can we do anything for you?"

Professor McGonagall's lips went into a very thin line, "Why are you here for and not in class?"

"We were on our way!" Duo chirped, "We were just talking as we walked."

"And why don't I believe that for?" Professor McGonagall said as she eyed the three in front of her, "Especially after what you've just told me Mr. Bakura."

Bakura rolled his eyes then he gave a long dramatic sigh, "I hurt your feelings didn't I? I'm sorry but it's the truth! I was only talking about a scene from an anime I like with my mate's here, I didn't mean it literally, but if it'll make you fe-"

"Mr. Bakura," Professor McGonagall said with a glare, "Stop this foolishness right now and get your little group to class."

"**No Professor McGonagall, I will not marry you**, you're not my type," Bakura said as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead, "Harry and Duo are the only ones for me!"

Professor McGonagall gapped like a fish as Bakura flashed her a wink before he turned around and quickly walked away, dragging his two lovers with him.

As Bakura, Duo and Harry ran down the hallway to their next class a voice called out that promised the most horrible detention ever:

"Bakura! Maxwell! Potter!"

It was Professor McGonagall, and she was pissed.

"I guess that House elves covered in yellow paint dancing on top of Hogwarts helps any," Bakura muttered as the sound of yellow House Elves doing 'river dance the live show' appeared on the roof of the school.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next chapter will have Harry showing how he feels towards his lovers even if he hasn't really shown it yet…**


	10. Imperius curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**Imperius curse**

"I will kill her," Harry swore as he stormed out of the Great Hall.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately," Remus said with a chuckle as he followed his Cub out into the hallway, "Just like your mother."

"I have a right to kill her!" Harry cried as he scanned the hallways for a certain female red head, "She tried it on with my mates!"

Remus blinked a few times before laughing, "Tried it on with your mates? I thought you hated them?"

"I might hate them but they're still my mates," Harry said with a nod of his head, "Ginny can't have them!"

"Well you sound like your mother when she found out James had given up trying to court her in their final year of Hogwarts," Remus chuckled, "It's how they got together funnily enough."

Harry wasn't listening, a flash of red passed the corner of his eye, "There she is! You'd of thought after the final battle she'd be better at this sort of thing."

"Harry!" Remus cried out as he followed behind Harry, "You can't hurt her!"

"Why not!" the shadow elf called back, "She tried to cast an unforgiveable on my mates!"

Remus stumbled at this bit of news, he supported Harry with the development of being a none human and having mates because of his werewolf, he also understood where Harry was coming from when it came to his mates.

"Which spell did she try to cast?" Remus growled out, Moony coming to the surface, "She didn't try the AK curse did she?"

"No," Harry growled out as he followed the shadows that lead him towards the female Weasley, "Through with how she was going about it death would have been better."

"She didn't use the _crucio _spell did she?" Remus asked, images of Frank and Alice Longbottom flashing before his eyes.

"No," Harry replied as he skidded down another hallway, "She used the **Imperius curse**."

"What!" Remus cried out as he found himself running to keep up with Harry, "Why didn't any of the teachers see it? I mean none of us saw her even taking her wand out of its holder!"

"She didn't have to use her wand," Harry said as he paused in the hallway and allowed the shadows to gather around his feet.

"Wandless magic?" Remus gasped, eyes wide, "I didn't know Miss. Weasley was that powerful."

"Oh all females posses this skill," Harry growled out as he listened to what his shadows told him, "No matter the age they have this skill, through the skill level does change depending on the female, their age and how they act."

"What are you on about Harry?" Remus groaned out, "And why do I feel like I'm being dragged along on another one of James' and Sirius' mad adventures concerning their 'one true love' for?"

"I don't know, but when I find that red hair head she'll wish she never even thought of touching _my_ mates," Harry growled out as he suddenly started to run down the hallways.

"Wait up!" Remus called out as he once again ran after Harry, "I'm not as young as I used to be!"

Remus lost sight of Harry for a few minutes but a loud crashing sound followed by a female's voice lead him to where Harry was…and he wished he hadn't found Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU'VE GOT TO LEARN TO SHARE!" Ginny Weasley's voice came like a screeching parrot, "It's not fair that you have two hot and sex males to yourself!"

"They're mine, my mates!" Harry argued back as he stood between Ginny and his two lovers, "Besides you should be sent to Azkaban for using the **Imperius curse** on my mates!"

"I only fluttered my eyelashes at them and asked if they would help me with a small problem," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes, "Honestly Harry, you-"

Ginny watched with wide eyes as Harry passively kissed Bakura leaving Bakura's lips swollen, he then moved onto Duo and did the same.

"Mine," Harry pouted from his spot in Duo's and Bakura's arms, "All mine."

Remus had to bite his lip to keep himself from bursting out into laughter, "I'm sorry Miss. Weasley but I'm afraid I know how this is going to end."

"What do you mean," Ginny said as she turned around to face Remus.

Remus gave a shrug, "It's how Harry's parents got together, same words, same situation and all."

"But Harry's not his parents!" Ginny cried out as she stomped her foot on the group, "He should be with me or I should have either Bakura or Duo!"

"Sorry but it doesn't work out like that in this case," Remus told the pouting girl, "You'll just have to find someone else…unless…"

"Unless what?" Ginny asked, her eyes lighting up in hope, "Is there some way for me to get one of them."

"Well...if I remember rightly Lily's and James' relationship became that of true mates when every single one of the Hogwarts ghosts went by dancing the cancan."

"Cancan dancing ghosts," Ginny said, not believing it one bit, "Right, and I'm the reincarnation of the Dark Lord."

"It's just one of those things," Remus said with a shrug, "I guess that Hogwarts wanted to help celebrate Lily and James getting together after so long."

"Well I see no ghosts doing the cancan!" Ginny said as she turned around back to the three boys who was currently making out, "So if you excuse me I've got to get one of these boys for mys- bloody hell!"

Floating in the air was a very long line of every single ghost in Hogwarts only they weren't doing the cancan but they had a conga line going.

"Well tough look," Remus said as he watched the partying ghosts.

**To Be Continued…**

**This chapter was about Harry expecting his mates and all, next chapter will have a bit of pointless fluff with Bakura and Duo showing Harry they do care.**


	11. Saint Nick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**Saint Nick**

"I'll show you," Bakura said as he stormed out of the charms classroom and down the hallway, dragging Harry and Duo along, "I'll prove it to both of you!"

"But 'Kura!" Harry sniffled, "He said that he didn't exist!"

"Yeah, we know it's not true and he does exist," Duo said as he nodded, he allowed Bakura to pull them along, "But still…maybe…"

"NO!" Bakura cried out as he caused several students to jump, "We'll find him in one of these hallways and when we do I'll make him admit it!"

"Admit what?" a polite voice came from behind the trio.

"There you are!" Bakura cried out as he pointed at the ghost, "**Saint Nick** we've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh?" St. Nicolas questioned, he rather liked these three as they at least called him something close to his real name, "What do you want me for?"

"Tell the truth!" Bakura cried out as he pointed a finger at Nearly Headless Nick, "You, **Saint Nick**, are the one and only **Saint Nick**! You do exist!"

"Excuses me?" St. Nick asked with wide eyes, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't lie or play dumb," Bakura cried out, "I know the truth! I know who you really are!"

"Then tell me my good sir," St. Nick said politely, "For I am utterly confused."

"You're Father Christmas!" Bakura yelled out, "Don't try and deny it!"

"WHAT!" St. Nick spluttered, "What are you on about boy?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Bakura cried out as he tried to pounce on St. Nick only for him to go straight through and land on the floor.

"I'm afraid that won't work as I'm a ghost my boy," St. Nick said with a shiver as he felt Bakura fall through him, "And I am not Father Christmas, believe me."

"Don't lie!" Bakura glared, "Tell the truth! Your real and you've got yourself an heir to take your place!"

"What?" St. Nick asked dumbly, "I do have family that are alive to this day if that's what you mean."

"Stop it!" Bakura said with a growl, "I won't let you harm my mates with your lies!"

Looking to the two upset boys St. Nick gave a sigh, "I hope I don't upset you two too much but I'm not Father Christmas, I might have a _similar _name to him but trust me I'm not, if I was I'd of told you."

"Don't try to side track us!" Bakura said as he pulled out his wand, "I'll show you the proof!"

With that Bakura fired a spell at St. Nick only for it to go straight through the ghost and hit the wall behind him. The hallway's wall turned red and began laughing merrily.

"Ho ho ho," The wall laughed much to everyone's shock.

"Bakura…" Harry said nervously as he stared at the wall, "What have you done."

"Damn it," Bakura swore as he glared at St. Nick, "I was trying to put him into his Christmas eve clothes to prove that he is Father Christmas only I forgot that spells will go right through ghosts."

"You're trying to dress me up?" St. Nick asked in surprise, "Why? Aren't you happy enough with knowing your making me develop an identity crisis?"

Duo gave a watery snort, "A ghost that is having an identity crisis, next thing you know Bakura will be dressing **Saint Nick** here up in female closes instead of Father Christmas outfit."

"Oh dear me," St. Nick said as he paled, if that was possible for a ghost, "Now my lad, don't get any ideas…"

Bakura sent St Nick a deadly smirk, "Oh why thank you Duo-kins, what a great idea."

"Be nice," Harry said as he wiped away his tears, "The wall that thinks its Father Christmas is enough to make us stop crying."

At this Bakura puffed his chest out proudly.

"You hear that my boy, you've made them happy again," St. Nick said as he floated backwards, "So there's no need for you to do anything rash like…"

"…like putting you in female clothing?" Bakura asked with a smirk, "Oh I think there is…it'd be fun! I haven't been able to cause some chaos in a long long time."

"Well I'm afraid that you'll have to wait a bit longer my boy," St Nick said sounding a lot like Dumbledore, "Or have you forgotten that I'm a ghost? You can't cast spells on me!"

"True," Bakura admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, "But no one ever said anything about my Shadow Realm powers did they?"

"'Kaura..." Harry said slowly as he placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder, "I don't think that his Father Christmas, his not fat enough and besides…don't you think that the Headmaster is much more likely to be Father Christmas then **Saint Nick** here?"

If he was alive St. Nick would be sweating buckets as Bakura gave a thoughtful hum of agreement.

"True, you've got a point," Bakura said as he nodded his head, "And it'd cause more chaos if I played a prank on the Headmaster."

Harry gave a small smile, "How about you, Duo and I do it together? As a team?"

"Great idea Harry-kins!" Duo cheered in agreement as he placed an arm around each of his lover's shoulders, "We could make him watch the Bambi movie!"

St Nick gave a relieved sigh as he watched the trio turn and walk down the hallway, thank Merlin that they hadn't put him in female clothes…they wouldn't know that he preferred the miniskirts to normal skirts.

**The End.**

**Hope that this is alright, I know it's not Christmas yet but hey *shrugs* The muse had fun writing this little one shot plus Bakura got to show a bit more of his…dark side…**


	12. Pumpkin Juice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**Pumpkin juice**

"Guys wait up!" Harry called out, "Stop!"

Sharing a look of confusion Bakura and Duo paused only to find their mate coming to a sharp stop next to them.

"What's up Harry-kins?" Duo asked as he looked his mate over, "Couldn't you wait for us before you got all hot and flustered?"

"Shut it," Harry said as he sent a glare at Duo, "And here I thought I was going to be nice to you both and give you a treat."

"A treat huh?" Bakura said with a cocky grin, "Would that treat happen to be you?"

"Bakura!" Harry wined, "Don't say such dirty things."

"Oh if you're the treat then I think I'm one VERY happy man," Duo said as he licked his lips lustfully, "So do you want to give us our _treat_ here in the hallway or in the privacy of our bedroom?"

"It's not that," Harry said with a bright neon blush, "I remember you both saying that you've never had **Pumpkin Juice** before and well you wasn't able to have it with tonight's tea because of the detention you've just gotten out off…"

"It wasn't my fault that the wall decided it was gay," Bakura muttered with a pout as he remembered the wall that thought it was Father Christmas.

Duo nodded his head in agreement, "Nor was it my fault that Headmaster Dumbledore got pushed into the wall wearing a dress, nor is it my fault the wall tried to eat the Headmaster."

Harry let out a groan, "I'm never going to win this one am I?"

"Nope," Duo and Bakura said together, sharing a grin, "You're not!"

"Don't do that," Harry said with a scowl as he gave Bakura and Duo their own bottle of **Pumpkin juice**, "You sound like the Weasley twins when you do that."

"The Weasley twins!" Duo cried out with stars in his eyes, "You hear that Bakura? Our mate thinks so highly of us! I'm not worthy!"

Harry giggled at Duo's dramatics while Bakura rolled his eyes.

"So just what is this stuff?" Bakura asked as he undid the lid and smelt the liquid inside, "Smells like pumpkin but there's something else in there."

"Never thought about the ingredients," Harry replied with a shrug, "It just tastes nice."

"It does?" Duo asked as he eyed his, "It's not got any weird potion in it to allow you to have your wicked way with us?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, now try it, I promise you you'll like it."

"Or we'll hate it like Marmalade," Duo muttered causing Bakura to give a grunt of agreement.

"Just take a sip," Harry said with large puppy dog eyes, "Please? Just one little sip? A taste? I promise you that there's nothing in them."

Sharing a look Bakura and Duo nodded.

"Alright," Duo said with a nod, "After you Bakura."

"Oh no," Bakura replied, a glint in his eyes, "After you my dear lover."

"Bakura! Duo!" Harry cried out as he stomped his foot, "I knew that you wasn't going to drink it so best to get this over with."

"Get what over with?" Bakura asked.

Bakura and Duo watched as Harry took a sip of Bakura's **Pumpkin juice** then he took a sip of Duo's.

"Nice," Harry said as he enjoyed the flavour, "I've had a sip out of each one so you know it's not poison so drink."

"Yes mum," Duo said with a grin as he drank his juice, Bakura soon followed.

"So?" Harry asked nervously as he watched his two mates drink, "Did you like it? Did I pick out the right treat for you? I know I should of picked up some of th-"

"It's great!" Duo suddenly chirped out with a large grin on his face, "In fact its better then great!"

"I agree!" Bakura cried out as he did a victory pose, "It's great! It's the greatest drink next to you!"

Harry blushed bright red at his mate's words, "Thank you, I'm happy that my gift to you both was appreciated and enjoyed."

"Ah Harry-Koi don't be so formal!" Bakura giggled, "Or you'll become a formal!"

"What's a formal formal?" Duo asked giggling as well, "I want one!"

Bakura waggled his eyes at Duo, "Oh you kinky thing!"

"Only for you and Harry!" Duo replied with a large grin, "Only for you two."

Harry let out a groan as he watched the scene before him play out, "How the hell did my mates get hyper on pumpkin juice."

"Oh Harry-koi," Duo called out playfully, "Want to prank those idiots?"

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked in confusion as he wondered just what Duo was talking about.

"Why he means Mr. Sausage and Mr. Bee of course!" Bakura said with what was supposed to be an innocent giggle but it made him look more insane then before, "You know what they did to us earlier!"

"Err…Let's pretend that I don't," Harry said slowly, "What did they do?"

"Why they thought they could court you!" Duo said as he pounced over to Harry's side, "But they're going to get what's coming to them!"

"You belong to us!" Bakura said as he nodded his head madly, white hair going everywhere, "All ours, from that cute little butt to the great hugs you give!"

Harry gave a groan as he found himself pulled into a hug by his mates, "How the hell do I get myself into these situations?"

"Ah don't be like that Harry-kins," Duo cooed dramatically as he placed a wet kiss on Harry's nose, "You love us really!"

"Truly!" Bakura said in agreement.

"I hate it when you're right," Harry muttered, "But remind me to never give you any pumpkin juice again, ever."

Harry gave a smug smirk as his words was meet with groans of disappointment.

**To Be Continued…**

**Nearly done, only three chapter's left!**


	13. Giant Squid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**Giant Squid**

"Harry! Come back!" Duo cried out as he followed Harry down the Hallway, "I didn't mean to do it!"

"Oh like you didn't mean to do it the last thirty times?" Harry said as he silently fumed.

"But he was looking at you!" Duo wined, "Like you was some piece of fruit ready for the picking! Who knew what he'd do!"

"Like the thirty students before him," Harry said as he sent Duo a glare, "Nothing, they'd only suffer your pranks for looking."

"But he wasn't hurt too badly!" Bakura pointed out as he caught up with them, "The kid just needs the bones in his arm re-growing and then he'll be fine."

"Bones that need to be re-grown!" Harry yelled as he jabbed at Duo.

"Cool!" Duo said with a grin, "Think that they'd let me watch?"

"Watch it," Bakura warned as he took a look at Harry, "The volcano's about to explode."

"Huh?" Duo asked only to find himself suddenly seeing owls doing the waltz around his head, "What was that for?"

"I don't need you to hurt anyone who looks at me," Harry hissed out in anger, "And I'm not a mere possession or am I so weak I need your protection! I can look after myself!"

"We know that," Bakura said as he came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, nuzzling Harry, "But that doesn't mean we don't care about you."

"Yeah well maybe you can both do it in a less bloody way with less people getting sent to the hospital wing," Harry said as he stamped his foot in anger.

"You know," Duo said with a dreamy sigh, "You look so sexy when you're angry."

"What!" spluttered Harry with wide shocked eyes.

"Oh I agree," Bakura said with a grin, "So hot, steamy, and all that power, ours for the taking!"

"T-that doesn't change the fact that you've been behaving badly," Harry said as he finally managed to remove himself from Bakura's hold, "You shouldn't be doing these things. You know the old sayings."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Look but don't touch, treat others how you want to be treated, if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all."

"Exactly!" Harry said as he nodded his head in agreement, "So why can't you at least _try_ to follow those rules?"

"But Koi if we followed them then it'd be no fun!" Bakura said with a pout, "We'd have…oh Ra no!...We'd have to…"

Bakura and Duo shared a scared look over Harry's head.

"Do what?" Harry asked in confusion as he looked at his mates, the shadows would tell him nothing.

"We'd have to behave!" Duo and Bakura cried out together.

"The pain!" Duo cried out as he draped an arm over his eyes, "The horror, the agony, oh why oh why."

Harry gave a sigh, "I'm not asking you to change, I'm quite happy for you to be yourselves, and in fact I encourage it but-"

"We knew you'd understand!" Bakura said as he nuzzled Harry, "Oh how lucky we are to have just a kind and caring mate!"

"Agreed!" Duo said as he added in his two cent's, "We're really blessed to have just an understanding, smart-"

"Kind," Bakura said as they started to copy the Weasley twins.

"Loving," Duo said as he waggled his eyebrows at Harry with a sexy smirk.

"Caring," Bakura said as he gave Harry a hug.

"Cut the crap you two," Harry said as cut of his mate's dramatics, "You didn't let me finish what I was trying to say."

"Oh bugger," Bakura and Duo swore as they looked at Harry with large puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work," Harry said as he folded his arms, "I stand by what I'm trying to say, you've got to stop hurting people just because they look at me."

"But it's not how they look at you," Duo said with a small pout as he leant against the hallway's wall, "It's _how_ they look at you."

"Oh?" Harry questioned as he did a very good impression of Snape, "And just how to they look at me?"

"Like they want to have their wicked way with you!" Duo said as he waved his arms about, "Like they want you all for themselves!"

Harry gave a groan, he really did love his mates, he did, it was just that sometimes they could be a little bit too much for him.

"But don't worry, we've been sorting them out for you," Bakura said proudly with a smug grin, "They won't be bothering you anymore."

"How many," Harry said darkly, "How many have you-"

"Helped to find true love for!" a Hufflepuff said as he ran up to them panting hard, "I've got to thank you guys big time, he said yes! Things are great! It's like a dream come true!"

Harry watched with wide eyes as the Hufflepuff gave Bakura a hug then hugged Duo before running off.

"You don't beat them up you help them to find true love!" Harry cried out, everything falling into place, "You make sure that they don't look at me the same again by find them someone to go out with!"

"Guilty," Bakura said with a shrug, "It's a way that makes all of us happy, the students find true love, we get you and you're happy that we don't hurt anyone."

"But what about the all the students that you've sent to the hospital wing?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "**Giant Squid **my arse, I'll-"

"No, your arse is ours," Bakura growled, "All ours, not some **Giant Squid**'s or another students, all ours."

"That's right," Duo growled out passively, "And those students…it wasn't our fault that they got sent to the hospital wing after doing something stupid because they've found a mate of their own! We didn't touch them!"

Harry blinked a couple of times before letting out a long sigh, "I don't even know why I try but hey your mine and no ghosts doing the conga or clingy red head females are going to change that."

**To Be Continued…**


	14. The Fat Lady

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**The Fat Lady**

"Come on!" Bakura growled as be banged his hands against the wall besides the painting, "It's our common room! I've given you the correct password, I've had TWENTY students, from different houses, tell you that myself and Duo here are Gryffindor's."

"Yeah," Duo said with a frown as he glared at the portrait, "So why won't you let us into Gryffindor Tower for?"

**The Fat Lady **stuck her nose up in the air, "Oh don't play dumb! I know what you're after. You can just forget those _dirty_ thoughts and go back to class."

"But it's the middle of the night," stressed Bakura, "We've just come back from Astrometry, we're tired, we're out of the Tower after curfew so how about letting us inside?"

"Please," Duo asked with large eyes, "I just want to sleep, just think what will happen if you don't let us in!"

"You'll be good little boys and continue with your studies," **The Fat Lady** countered, "Besides, I'm protecting one of the students in this tower from you two."

"What!" Duo cried out as he did an impression of a fish, "Which student? We were good today! Even Harry agreed on that one!"

**The Fat Lady** gave them both a disapproving look, "Don't you dare even say that cute boys name! His above you both!"

"Harry?" Bakura asked slowly.

"That's right," The Fat Lady said with her nose up in the air, "Just a kind lad too, doesn't slam me shut unlike some people. I won't let you harm him; you can just stay out here in the hallway for all I care."

"But we'd never harm our Harry!" Duo cried out in anger, "His our mate! Ours!"

"And that's why I'm making sure you stay away from the poor lad and keep your noses where they belong, in your books!" The Fat Lady said as she sent the two a glare, "Honestly, walking about the hallways at this time of day! You should be in class!"

Bakura gave The Fat Lady a challenging look, "Then what about Harry? Shouldn't he be out here with us in class?"

"Oh well…Harry's another story," **The Fat Lady** said as she pulled on the collar of her dress, "He's got a break so his allowed inside!"

"Oh really?" Bakura said as he sent the Fat Lady a glare, "But if we have to study during our breaks then why can Harry be in the tower?"

"Because I said so," hissed the fat lady, "Now get lost you two and go to class."

"Err…but we can't go back to class," Duo said with a sweatdrop, "It's midnight, no more classes until 9am."

"Then use your time wisely and study in the library!" the fat lady said again as she glared at the two boys from her painting, "Now get out of here before I inform the Headmaster of this."

"Please do," Duo said as he sat down on the floor, "Then maybe we could get into the Tower and have some sleep."

Bakura gave a dark growl, "I will kill this painting, I don't know how but I'll do it."

"Just great," Duo said as he rolled his eyes, "Not only are we stuck out here in the hallway but we can't get to our mate and you've decided to start war with a portrait."

"She started it first," Bakura muttered while pouting like a two year old who couldn't have any sweats, "It's not my fault."

"Oh yes it is or your at least half to blame," **The Fat Lady** sniffed, "It's your fault that so many students have ended up being in love, or in the hospital wing or even trying to kill one another for 'taking away their one true love'."

"What?" Duo asked with wide eyes.

"It's your fault for changing what happens here and what happens to my Harry!" The Fat Lady said with a glare, "We have too much to gossip about now, yet as soon as we get caught up with all the latest gossip we find out that it's out of date!"

"Wait wait," Bakura said as he shook his head, "Did you say 'my Harry'?"

"It was a slip of the tongue," The Fat Lady said with a light blush, "It was nothing."

"It was something and still is," Bakura said darkly, Duo glaring as well, "Harry's our mate, not yours, find your own mate!"

"Yeah," Duo said in agreement, "Harry's ours!"

"Well I'm still not letting you into the Tower!" The Fat Lady said, changing the subject, "You could be Snakes using a potion or spell to trick me!"

"Look, we've been at this for the past hour and we're getting nowhere," Bakura said with a tired sigh, "I'm going to get Professor McGonagall."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Duo called out as Bakura began to walk away, "You remember what happened last time?"

"Good point," Bakura muttered as he froze on the spot, "Through this time its not our fault…well last time…"

"How was we supposed to know that she reacted to catnip like a normal cat would," Duo said with a shrug.

"OH wait!" The Fat Lady cried from her portrait looking like a fangirl, "It was you two! You two did that catnip prank on Professor McGonagall!"

"Yeah," Bakura and Duo said slowly as they shared a confused look.

"Go on my dears," The Fat Lady said as she fluttered her eyelashes at them, "For that heroic act you're both one of my 'special boys' along with Harry."

With that the painting swung open and the duo walked into the tower.

"Alright is it just me or are you freaked out by what just happened," Duo said as he pointed to the back of The Fat Lady's painting.

"It seems," Bakura said with a smirk, "We have a fan of our pranks."

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Banana

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing /Ac, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Pairing: YamiBakura/DuoMaxwell/HarryPotter**

**This fic is in answer to the 'In the Hallways' challenge.**

**Banana**

Harry stretched with a sigh of relief, he didn't know how his mates had done it but they had found an abandoned hallway, and charmed it to be comfortable. It was their little hide out between classes, they had also charmed it so that only the three of them could get into their little area, which was very helpful when running away from fans.

Bakura gave a relaxed yawn, "This is heaven you know…it feels like a story or at least part of a story has been completed."

"I get what you mean," Duo replied with a sigh, "I just feel…complete somehow, it's the end of a chapter and the star of another one…You know I want a **banana**."

"Bad boy," Bakura said as he playfully wacked Duo around the head, "You'll have to wait until we get our own place before you can have a **banana**."

Before Duo could reply Harry spoke up.

"You know," Harry said as he cuddled into Duo and Bakura, "With everything you've tried to do to woo me in the hallways these past few months we should write a book on it!"

"That's a great idea," Duo said with amusement shining in his eyes, "And I know the perfect title for it!"

Bakura let out a suffering groan, "Alright, I have a feeling I'm going to regret this but out with it."

Duo and Harry shared an impish grin.

"The title would be…" Duo said with a large grin, "In The Hallways!"

**The End!**

**I know this was shorter than the others but hey, it's a nice ending.**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
